Shop Horror
by Katz Monster
Summary: May and Dawn convince Drew and Paul to go shopping with them. What will become of the boys? Who will they shout at? How will they get together? Read to find out! Rated K to be safe.


Here is a long-shot... by my standards anyway. This was suggested to me by XxCherriesandChocolatexX and took me about 3 weeks to write. I hate shopping for anything, so I'm with the guys on this one. I hope you enjoy the 7000 words!

* * *

**Shop Horror**

"Hey Dawn," the brunette over the video phone said to the bluenette pre-teen. "Did you hear about the new shopping centre that just opened up last week?"

"No I didn't," she replied. "Where is it, May? Maybe we could take the boys shopping tomorrow!" Dawn exclaimed cheerfully, naively thinking that her purple haired travelling partner would love to go shopping.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking!" May agreed, thinking about the many not-so-evil ways she could get her rival to come with them. "I don't know where it is but Drew was saying that there is an awesome contest shop there! Anyway, we could all meet there and take the boys out."

"Sounds great! What time?"

"Nine o'clock if you can make it. Don't want to waste a single minute that could be better spent!"

Dawn laughed. "No need to worry! Paul and I are ready to at eight o'clock on a normal day, So we will be fine. See you then!"

* * *

May's P.O.V

Drew and I were in the family greenhouse, taking a break from training. Why he was here in Petalburg City? I'll never know. "Hey Drew?"

"Yeah June?" he answered back, smirking as he insulted me yet again.

My temper flared. "I was just going to ask you a question!" I shouted at him, my sapphire eyes staring into his emerald ones. We were sitting on the balcony of Max and mine's tree-house.

"Well then ask away," he said, dropping the insulting tone and using curious one. He seemed to be doing that more and more lately, and I can't figure out why.

"You know that shopping centre you were talking about?" I paused to see an unamused expression take over his features, and he nodded but looked like he knew what I was going to say. "Well, I was talking to Dawn, and she agrees that we sure go on a shopping spree there. But I don't know how to get there... Please Drew?" I begged him, putting on my best puppy-dog eyes.

"No."

"Please?..." I tried to make myself look sadder, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I said 'no' May, or will I have to get you a dictionary," he commented sarcastically.

This isn't working... Time for the go-for-broke plan. "Drew please! I'll even get you a pack of the new seasons seals!"

Drew sighed, I think I got to him! "Fine, but I don't want a pack of seals."

"Well then, what do you want?" I asked, hopefully it's nothing too expensive.

"I want to make a custom seal and to be informed on whether Icehead is coming."

"You mean Paul right?"

"Yes, which other cousin do I have that doesn't show any emotion," he asked rhetorically.

I smirked, probably spending a bit too much time around him. "Oh, believe me, if Dawn is involved he will do it no matter how girly it is."

Drew smirked and flicked his fringe in approval, a thing that I picked up on one day. He only flicks his hair for a few reasons: one, arrogance, two, cover up for embarrassment, and three, something happens that he greatly approves of. "And the custom seal?"

Darn, he remembered. "Ahh, how much extra does that cost?" I asked, trying to contain the blush on my cheeks and embarrassment in my voice.

Drew chuckled and flicked his fringe, arrogance. "Don't worry about it. Just Paul being there is enough... As long as you actually carry some of your bags!"

I smiled and laughed, we were going! "No problem!" I exclaimed happily. I had the sudden urge to hug him, but stopped myself. What was wrong with me lately?

* * *

Dawn's P.O.V

I walked into the room I was sharing with my travelling partner, Paul. He was standing next to his bed going through his bag.

"Hey Paul." He turned to look at me before going back to his bag. "I'm going to go shopping, and you're coming whether you like it or not," I told him in a demanding way, he turned back to me.

"I would say 'yes, I would like to come Troublesome', but with the way you said it I have a feeling it's at that new mall May was telling you about," he said, knowing exactly would I was planning. Damn, why did he have to know me so well? "So I will have to say 'no' to your plan of having me carry all of your baggage and not look at stuff I want to look at."

I pouted knowing that he wouldn't change his mind without bribery, but maybe I could lessen the debt. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, him bring to tall for me too hug his shoulders. I rubbed my face against his back and made a purring sound. "Paulie, will you please come shopping with me?" I asked in an innocence tone.

He sighed, when I spoke then replied, "Troublesome, you should know that that's not going to do anything for you. Especially when you call me that."

"Come on Paul, it will be fun!" I giggled when he turned to face me, breaking the embrace, which is okay because he started another one, holding my waist in his big hands. "I think I got you," I teased, watching him blush faintly. It made me feel special when he blushed, I'm the only one who can get him to.

"No, you didn't 'get' me, I got you." He smirked and leaned down to kiss me. He may have gotten me to be his girlfriend, but I got him to go shopping!

He broke the kissed and rested his forehead against mine, looking deep into my sapphire eyes with his onyx orbs. "We're still keeping this secret from your friends?"

"Yup."

"Still excited about going shopping?"

"Yup!"

"Still going to get me a thank you present?"

"Yup." I paused for second before realising what he said. "HEY! I never-," I was cut off by his lips on mine, his way of saying 'shut up and do it'. We broke apart again. "Fine, I'll buy you a present to thank you for coming along."

He completely broke off the embrace and went back to his bag. "Some new Pokéballs would be nice. I don't have any left."

"You know I think there's a place there that does custom Pokéball paint-jobs," I said. He turned back to me with a smirk.

"Then I better go and start designing the patterns."

I pouted but decided to help him anyway. Don't want him to go around making a fool of himself, that's my job in this relationship.

* * *

Paul's P.O.V

I sighed in annoyance as I saw my cousin and his crush, whom Dawn ran up to in her alternate outfit. She insisted that we wear our spare clothes so that it doesn't look like we spend half our time training, which we do. She wore a simple white singlet top and pink short shorts, with her usual black high socks and pink boots. I wore my usual pants and a black Green Day t-shirt with my jacket over the top, along with my regular shoes. Drew and the other girl had changed from their usual attire as well. Drew wore a green Guns and Roses shirt -of course it had to be a band that had something to do with roses-, a black vest and dark grey skinny jeans, he had on his usual shoes. The girl had a red shirt that showed a small section of her mid-drift and black jean shorts that were slightly rolled up at the bottom, she wore white sandals on her feet. Of course she was the only one with a completely different outfit, she lives here.

"May!" Dawn exclaimed as she hugged her friend. Ah yes, that was her name.

"Hey cuz," Drew greeted me to which I answered with:

"Hey Flower-boy." I smirked when he started to freak out, then calmed down when May didn't hear.

He huffed in frustration. "Don't call me that."

"Call you what?" the brunette of our group asked. My smirk widened and I gave Dawn a look saying, 'Help him out'.

"Who cares! Let's go shopping!" Dawn winked at me and dragged May away by the hand. I turned back to the grassy-haired teen.

"You owe me." He looked at me flabbergasted.

"How do I owe you?" He flicked his hair. "I could have handled the situation myself." I gave him a look, and he must have caught it 'cause he walked away to start catching up with the girls.

"So where are you going to torture us first?" I asked after I had caught up, and without the other two knowing started to hold Dawn's hand.

"Oh! I know! Let's go to all the jewellery stores!" Dawn exclaimed happily, letting go of my hand.

"Actually," Drew started. "This centre is one step ahead of you."

"How so?" May asked, looking for the nearest food store.

Drew flicked his fringe. "I'm not sure if you will understand Airhead, but I will explain it to those who have a brain." He paused so May could shout in his face, something about him being a 'stupid Grasshead'. Even I have to agree to that. "You see, in this place all of the store are put into sections. So, jewellery stores are in one part of the centre, bags are in another, and yes June, _all_ food places are in the one area."

May looked all starry-eyed as she thought of the food, and probably who she will force into buying it for her. She shook her head to snap out of her train of thought. "Okay, let's go to the jewellery section!" She marched ahead towards the arts and crafts.

I nudged Drew as he watched her in amusement. "Dude, call back your girlfriend so we can get this over and done with."

Drew sighed and shook his head. "One, she's not my girlfriend, and two, have you ever been shopping with a girl that's doesn't have a parent around?" I gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look and he continued, "It doesn't matter when you start or how many distractions you have, you will always be leaving when the shops start to close. Or when their wallet runs out." He chuckled at my shocked and slightly angered expression, and I went over to Dawn.

"Troublesome, I will walk out of here at four-thirty whether you are done or not. I still have to train," I leaned over and whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

"No need to worry! I'm a worst shopoholic than May, and I want to be out of here at four. Any later than that and I wouldn't have enough time to get ready for tonight," she whispered the last part. I straighten and went over to Drew, who gave me a knowing smirk.

"Shut up. It's not what you think."

He chuckled again and flicked his perfect green lock. "That's what they all say."

I decided to leave it because by that time May had figured out she was going the wrong way, had blamed Drew and forced him into taking us to the correct section. The brunette and bluenette had dragged us through a few stores before actually buying anything, as it turns out I was getting two presents rather than just the one I thought I was getting.

Troublesome walked out of the latest store with her first bag, holding it in one hand while getting something out with the other. She pulled out a small black box and held it out to me.

"Here, one of the presents I owe you for coming with me," she said as I took it. I looked at the box in my palm, an unimpressed look on my face, to which she smiled. "Open it! I promise you'll like it."

I shrugged and took off the lid, seeing a fang that gleamed a sharp silver in the light, held on a black leather chain. I took it out of the box and looked over my shoulder to see if my cousin was distracted, which he was (May was asking him for directions to the shoe stores, she had her own bag). I gave Dawn a small smile, -which she returned- and put on the necklace. However, Dawn had a look in her eye, something that only started to happen since I had been going out with her. "What do you have?"

Troublesome looked behind me, then took out a box identical to the one she gave me, expect it was white. She quickly opened the lid and showed me its contents: a scale that shined a faint pink on a silver chain. I gave her a look similar to the one I gave Drew not too long ago.

"If you're trying to keep it secret, buying that is not helping your chances of succeeding," I said as she put the box away.

"I know," Dawn said that as if she didn't really care that much any more, but she probably just wanted some attention. "I just wanted it to show you how much you mean to me." She looked up at me, expecting a hug or kiss.

"Dawn, you know I don't like public displays, and I thought you wanted to keep it secret form May," I said, trying very hard not to blush.

She giggled, and smirked, but smiled all at once, that could only mean- "I got you," she teased and giggled again as my blush worsened from the embarrassment she gave me.

"What's going on here Icehead? Flirting with your girlfriend?" Drew smirked, I was glad only Dawn could make me blush.

"No. Troublesome was giving me a present for coming with her." Drew's smirk faltered.

"Well that's exciting," he said sarcastically. May was behind him, and she giggled at something, then her expression changed as she looked at her Pokétch.

"Drew! We have to make it to the shoe section, now!" she rushed out, desperately tugging on his sleeve. "We have to make the sale that ends in half an hour!"

Both mine and Drew's faces paled. I haven't been to a shoe shop with a girl, but I can imagine that shopoholic girls and shoe shops, _with_ sales would _always_ end in disaster. Drew sighed, there would be bad consequences for him if we missed the sale.

"I'll take you." He began leading us to the intended section of the complex.

After the half hour was up we were standing at the check out of the store, well the girls were, Drew and I had trouble staying on two feet. The clerk serving them gave us a sympathetic glance. Have I told you how much I hate shoe sales?

After we managed to stumble out, May and Dawn went to the near-by perfume shop (according to Drew, it was the only one in the mall), leaving us to sit at bench with a total of ten bags: I was carrying four, Drew had three and somehow got May to carry the other three, probably some deal she made with him to get him to come. We were currently looking after them though. It was all kind of pathetic really, Paul Shinji shouldn't be shopping with his Flower-boy cousin, Troublesome and a even more troubling girl.

May came out a half a minute after she went in. "Drew, you need to smell this one! I haven't yet, but it's called 'the romance behind the roses'!" she exclaimed, while dragging an exhausted Drew behind her. I stayed behind, feeling slightly sorry for him, only slightly.

I tried to relax my arms for what was to come, however I was stopped by I tone of voice I hadn't heard from my grassy haired cousin in ages: anger and disgust. This should be a show.

"You call this the scent of roses!" he yelled. I sat up straighter, looking through the windows to try and see the action. Drew had a fancy, red glass bottle in his hand as he glared at the middle aged woman in front of him, probably the manager.

"Yes I do! And I have qualifications! I know what roses smell like! Who are you to tell me otherwise?!" she yelled back. I liked this chick, she had some spirit.

"Excuse me! Do you know who you are taking to?! I am Drew Hayden! A co-ordinator who's fame was created around his Roserade! I think I know something about roses!" And there he goes again, talking about his fame.

"Well sorry you don't like it, your 'lordship'!" she spat. "You can file a complaint to the bureaucracy of roses or leave! And you can't do the first one, so GET OUT!" The fight is over. Damn, I was hoping to see him punch her, that would have been hilarious.

"FINE! I WAS DRAGGED IN HERE ANYWAY!" Never mind about punching, I was trying not to burst out laughing as Drew came back out fuming, dragging Dawn and May behind him. He walked back to me picked up his bags and angrily muttered, "We're going to the food court and May's buying me the biggest and richestchocolate thickshake she can get her hands on."

* * *

Drew's P.O.V

We entered the food court and by some miracle we found a table, and Paul and I instantly collapsed under the weight of the shopping bags. I know I got May to carry some but it was still heavy. I felt sorry for Paul, he was carrying all of Dawn's shoes, I mean he was probably doing it out of love but it was still a lot of luggage. We were left to our own devices as the girls went to get our food. Dawn probably felt sorry for Paul, while May was probably scared of my actions. But I still can not believe what that chick said! That was an insult to roses! The worst part is I still have that stuff on the back of my hand, I don't wear perfume, but I was thinking of buying some for May. After that though, no way. Speaking of May, she is currently walking up to me with my thickshake and our lunches.

"Was there really a need to get that angry?" she asked as she handed me my tray. I growled lowly, answering the question. "Can I smell it? I was interrupted last time."

I remember pushing her away from the stuff after I smelt it. I felt as if she liked it, she would like any rose. She doesn't know I carefully hand pick each rose to give to her, making sure it passes the of my tests, that includes scent. I sighed and held my left hand out to her. She leaned over the small table and brought her nose to my hand, and to my surprise actually recoiled at the smell.

"You actually don't like the smell?" I asked, my mouth hanging open.

"Nope, it's gross, too strong and doesn't smell anything like the real thing," she explained. "You were right to get angry at her."

I grinned. "I'm proud of you, you know. I thought you would just accept it, but you surprised me, and you know how hard it is to surprise me." I took a sip of my thickshake as she blushed and thanked me for the compliments. "I'm serious May. You impressed me." My usual teasing tone made a re-entrance in my next sentence. "I might consider you a rival now." I smirked at her retort.

"Argg! Stupid Grasshead!"

After we had all eaten, -I had a caesar salad, May had a not very surprising chicken noodle soup. Dawn got a chicken wrap and Paul a normal cheeseburger, but I think that had something to do with the arrangement Dawn made for tonight.- we got our stuff and began to walk out. Well, tried to. Fangirls ran for us co-ordinators.

"Oh my Groudon! It's 'The Drew Hayden'!" the blonde one screamed and ran up to me. She was accompanied by two others, a brunette and a darkerskinned girl with pitch-black hair. The brunette ran up Dawn, while I tried hide behind May without it looking like I was. I hate fans.

"Like, oh my gosh! You're, like, the winner of the Sinnoh Wallace Cup!" she squealed in a strong valley girl accent. I also noticed with some amusement, that Paul was acting as crowd control. He was standing in front of Dawn protectively. An unhappy scowl on his face, but when has that changed.

The tanned girl came up to May. She seemed to be shy and had a quiet voice. "You're the 'Princess of Heonn' right?"

"Yeah! That's right!" May answered back, still delightful as ever. The girl seemed to recoil slightly at the volume May's voice, I, of course, took advantage of this to tease her.

"Gees June, scaring off the fans already?"

"Shut up! At least I don't have grass for hair!" she shouted back, loud enough to catch the attention of the others. My smirk widened as I looked at her cute, angry expression. She looked like one of those puppies that try to scare you but fail miserably because they're so adorable.

"You know you love it." Now that was meant to tease May, not start a fight between her and blonde fan.

The blonde screeched out something unrecognisable and pounced on May, who if it wasn't for my cousin would have been sent to the ER room because of a jealous fangirl freak attack. I have to remember to thank him later. We quickly gave the other two girls our autographs while Paul still had a hold on blondie. Let's just say we pretty much ran off after he let her go.

After roughly two minutes of escaping the rabid fan, we reached the shop I most wanted to go to, Contest Hall. The ultimate shop for the co-ordinating needs, and this is the only one where you can create your own custom seal.

"Umm... Drew why are you smiling?" May asked. I didn't know I was smiling, anyway I had a comeback really and waiting.

"Like you would understand Airhead."

"You stupid Grasshead!" she yelled back in response, but I was kinda getting tired of the insult.

"Can't you think of anything else? At least I have thirteen nicknames for you."

May looked confused. "What's the thirteenth?" Oh, that would explain it. I rarely get to see her eat, so I can't use that nickname.

"Munchlax," I answered, waiting for retort.

"Dumb Cabbagebrain!"

"Okay seriously, only about my hair?" I asked, my eyebrow raised in her direction. Dawn and Paul gave up waiting and had walked into the store, looking at various seals and Pokémon accessories. May pouted and blushed.

"It's the only thing I can think of," she answered, not looking at me, so she couldn't see the smirk making it's way onto my face.

I gasped dramatically. "My hair is the only thing you can think of? I should be flattered, but with it coming out of you, Airhead. It's probably the most exciting thing that has happened to you," I teased and tensed for the comeback. Hence, my surprise when there was none. I looked back at May to see her fuming, it was actually pretty scary, so you can't blame me for running in the shop behind us and running to Paul.

"Idiot, what do you want?" he asked, his hand holding Dawn's. I saved my comment for later and quickly told him my problem. "Uh huh, and what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, his expression being one of annoyance.

I looked around the corner and sighed with relief when I saw May had cooled down and was looking at various seals. I turned back to Paul, who had now dropped Dawn's hand. "Don't worry. I probably won't die at her hands now," I said and walked over to May, I probably interrupted something.

"Hey May, I wouldn't go into aisle" - I looked at the number of the number of the aisle I just came out of. - "four if I were you."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, turning away from the packets to look at me. I gave a smirk.

"Paul looked like he was about to have a fit, don't interrupt them."

She looked confused. "What?"

I sighed, she was denser than Ash sometimes. "Don't worry. Just don't go into aisle four."

I walked to the back of the store, where the custom seal design desk was. "Excuse me." The girl at the desk turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Could you make these into seals?" I handed her two pieces of paper that had pictures on them describing the seal.

She studied them for a moment then turned back to me. "It would be my honour." She winked then continued, "Come back in five. One of these designs is fairly simple and it won't take me long to do the other." I nodded and walked back to May.

"Where did you go?" she asked as she saw me approach.

"I went to the desk at the back. I designed my own seals anyway." I shrugged.

"What did you make?"

I looked at the ground, a slight tint of red on my cheeks. "Aww, did I make Drew Hayden embarrassed?" May asked in a baby voice. I rose my head and pouted, unfortunately my blush didn't go away.

"No you _didn't_ make me embarrassed," I said angrily, shooting a glare to her, which was pointless because she ignored it and giggled instead.

"You would tell me if you weren't embarrassed by them." Okay that was a good point.

"Red rose petals and the odd blue one."

May crossed her arms and gave me an unimpressed look. "You're not telling me something."

I looked back at the floor, shoes are very interesting you know. I could tell that May sighed in annoyance. "Fine whatever. Don't tell me." She walked off. Yes! I can still use my plan. I looked at my Pokétch, yep five minutes had passed. I picked up the seals and made my way out of the store where everyone else was.

Paul was talking to someone on his Pokégear, saying: "Yeah, I'm fine." "Yes, I'm still with Troublesome." I smirked at that one, there was a good chance it had a double meaning. "About three days. Why?" "Fair enough. Bye." He closed the black and navy-blue device and put it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked, believe it or not I was curious. Paul almost never got calls as far as I was concerned.

"My brother." Ah, yes. Well, that would explain it. "Where are we going next? Troublesome, you still need to get these painted." He held up one of his Pokéballs.

"Oh yeah! Drew do you know where the Pokéball boutique is?" she asked, turning towards me. I smirked and pointed a bag-loaded hand in the correct direction... right across the path. Dawn chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. Did everyone get that from Ash? "Let's go!"

We all marched into the store, and I was surprised by the low number of people, about four people including the clerk. Paul and Dawn walked up to the counter and gave her a piece of paper with drawings on it and their Pokéballs.I guess they were both getting them painted.

I walked over to where May was looking at the various types of Pokéball. The one called the Premier Ball caught my eye, I've always like simplicity. I picked up three and noticed May had picked out some as well.

"What did you get May?" I asked.

"Oh, just some Cherish Balls," she answered back. "Did you know that red is my second favourite colour?"

"No May," I said sarcastically. "I never would have guessed."

"No need to be mean about it geez." She walked off to the counter to go and buy the balls she picked, and I followed her. Dawn, well Paul was being asked questions by what would seem to be a 'Paul fangirl'.

"It seems I'm not the only one with fangirls these days," I teased, I now how much he hates attention. They didn't have their Pokéballs back yet, probably the only thing keeping Paul in place.

The young red haired girl continued to ask questions, but stopped at this one: "What's your advice on being a good trainer?"

Paul gave a glance at Dawn. Okay, definitely confronting him about it when Dawn's not around.

"Start with strong Pokémon and train hard," he answered in his stone-cold expression, but his expression changed to a softer one as he continued. "If that doesn't work, try to become friends with them." I noted he was actually starring at the bluenette while saying that.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

The two teen boys were sitting amongst the mountain of thirty bags they had gathered over the past few hours, waiting for their friends to come out of the change rooms. Yeah, they were in a clothing store, to be more precise a dress store. The two cousins were silent to each other, both just trying to get their breath back. Waiting for the girls to show them the third dress they had picked out, but it does get boring though, so eventually the older green haired boy spoke up.

"Okay Paul, you need to spill, what's going on between you and Dawn," he demanded, it was killing him to not know. Paul was meant to be emotionless!

Paul sighed and ran us fingers through his short purple hair. "I guess I could tell you." His onyx eyes trailed back over to the change room where his bluenette girlfriend was. He got up and walked over to the door having a short conversation with Dawn, before returning to his original position. "I'll tell you, as long as you promise not to tell May," he said, looking sternly at Drew.

"Fine you have my word, just tell me why the stone-hearted Paul would fall for such a fair maiden," Drew said in a dramatic tone, acting with his arms as well.

Paul frowned at his antics, but had a ghost of a smile on his face as he talked. "I love everything about her. She's beautiful, knows how to hold her own, fights back, always happy, cheerful and enthusiastic about everything. She's smart in her own way, funny, cute, courageous, and while she has no sense of direction, she let's nothing stand in her way. Her laugh is that of an angel's and she has the most adorable face when she's angry or confused. Her sapphire eyes just sparkle and light up the whole room whenever she is excited or happy. And she's currently standing in front of me with the biggest smile I've ever seen her have and a cute blush on her cheeks."

What Paul said was true, Dawn was standing a little ways in front of them. Her face was the happiest you had ever seen it and a red hue was on her cheeks. She was wearing a new dress that she was trying on for size. It went half-way down her shins, had a sweet heart neckline and was a simple spaghetti strap, form fitting design that flowed from the hips down. It was solid royal purple in colour.

"Do you really mean all of that Paul?" she asked shyly, looking down at her pink boots that she hadn't taken off yet.

Paul gave her a genuine smile, a smile only two people could make him pull off. "Every word of it," he answered, and stood up holding his arms out for her, he could handle the attention just this once.

She jumped over the bags into his arms, snuggling into his chest as she asked him a rather important question: "Does this dress look okay for tonight?"

He chuckled and whispered in her ear, "It's perfect, but then again anything looks perfect on you."

She blushed harder and broke off the embrace to go and get changed back.

Drew smirked from his position, he finally had some dirt on Paul. "You seem happy. And are you sure the thing going on tonight isn't a date?"

Paul turned back to him and smirked. "I bet you wish you were in my position right now with May."

"Who's in a position with me?" the brunette asked as she walked out of her change room.

Paul's smirk only increased in size as Drew's jaw became dislocated from how far it was hanging down. He also had a tint of red on his cheeks as his emerald eyes widened and took in what his crush was wearing.

May was wearing a dress very similar to Dawn's. The bodice was the same shape with a white ribbon separating it from the bottom half, which flowed to May's ankles, showing the white sandals she had to change. Apart from the ribbon, the whole dress was the same red as the roses Drew gives her. She wasn't wearing her bandanna, freeing her hair from its usual style.

May smirked as she saw Drew's expression and walked up to him, putting a finger under his chin and shutting his mouth. "You'll catch flies if you keep that up."

Drew's blush increased and he looked away. May jerked a thumb at him and turned to Paul. "What's up him?"

"Let's just say, he loves what you're wearing," Paul answered back as Dawn came out the change room, purple garment in hand. Paul sneakily pointed a finger in Drew's direction and Dawn struggled to contain her giggles.

"What's wrong Drew? Did you get busted for starring?" Dawn teased, watching a blushing Drew shoot a glare at her -which was nothing compared to the looks Paul used to give her-.

"Shut up, let's just go back to May's place," Drew said, still refusing to look at said brunette.

Dawn looked at her Pokétch and sent a look to Paul. "Sorry, we can't make it."

"Oh, and why would that be?" Drew smirked.

"Troublesome asked me to help her teach a new move to Pachirishu," Paul lied effortlessly.

"Oh okay! Drew and I will have the gym to ourselves!" May exclaimed, oddly happy.

Drew however was confused. "Won't your dad be taking challengers?"

"No, the gym's closed today." May walked back into the change room.

"Thanks for leaving me with Airhead," Drew said looking up at the couple.

Paul scoffed while Dawn giggled. "Are you sure you're annoyed about that?" she teased.

"Yeah, there's no one to interrupt you. This is a perfect time to confess. And because you have the gym, you can use that seal you had made," Paul whispered so that May wouldn't be able to hear him, even if she tried. He put a hand on the small of Dawn's back, and picked up the thirteen of her bags. "Come on, we should get going."

Dawn nodded and they began to walk off... until May came back out.

She pointed a finger at them and shouted at the top of her lungs, "YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Paul rubbed his ear while Dawn blushed. "Because you would make a big deal out of it, like you are now," she said quietly with Paul nodding in agreement.

May turned her wrath onto her rival. "You knew about this and didn't tell me?!" she shouted at a slightly lower volume.

Drew rubbed his ear to get some feeling back into it. "Calm down June, I've only know about this for the past three minutes."

May pouted. "Very well then. Anyway, I'm done here. Let's pay and get out of here, this the last thing my wallet can take."

"That's not very surprising," Drew sighed. "You brought twenty-five pairs of shoes, half of which were _not_ on sale."

"You could have told me that you know!" she argued back, her sapphire eyes ablaze.

Drew smirked slightly and shook his head in disappointment. "I tried to tell you but you just kept piling them on, even when Dawn told you to stop."

Dawn giggled and turned to Paul. "You know how I said I was the worst shopoholic?"

He nodded.

"I take it back. I think May could spend more money than Misty and I put together!"

The boys chuckled and nodded in agreement, while May stormed off to the counter.

The four of them walked back to the Pokémon Centre, where May and Drew said 'bye' to Dawn and Paul. The two of them continued on their way back to the Petalburg Gym.

"Okay, do you want anything to eat or something?" May asked as she unlocked the doors.

"Trust you to offer food." Drew smirked.

"It's called being polite. Ever heard of it?" she snapped back.

Drew pretended to think. "Yeah, I think Solidad told me about it once."

May huffed and walked inside taking a seat along the edge of the battlefield. Drew walked over to her, but didn't sit down.

"Do you think your dad would mind if I used the field?"

"Probably not, why?"

Drew shrugged and took out his butterfree's Pokéball, putting it in a seal case and attaching a new seal. "You wanted to know what the other seal was."

"Oh yeah I do! Get performing mister!" She pushed Drew to the other side of the field so they were at opposites sides with the ground being horizontal.

Drew causally threw the Pokéball like he would any other time. "Butterfree, go," he called.

The butterfly Pokémon emerged hidden behind a big red heart with a green rose head pattern on it. Butterfree flew around the heart to be seen.

"Fly above it and use 'Stun Spore'," Drew said quietly, almost as if he didn't want to do it.

Butterfree did as was asked of it and released a golden dust from its silver wings. The sparkles fell over the heart and collected in certain places, eventually revealing hidden words. The heart now said, '_I love you,_' and under the rose it continued. '_Princess May._'

May was blushing as she read what was revealed, and Drew was still hiding from her.

"This was what you were embarrassed about right?" May asked breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Yeah. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just figur-" Drew was cut off by his crush crashing into him, knocking them onto the floor but still hugging him for all he was worth.

"You didn't have the courage to ask my face?" May giggled and Drew blushed. "That's pretty cute, but I have to say that," she paused to see his reaction. He looked incredibly sad, scared, happy and shocked all at once, probably from the mixed signals she was giving. "I love you too."

Drew's face broke out in a grin and he hugged her back. He nuzzled his face in her hair, whispering in her ear, "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm, maybe," was her reply.

Drew chuckled at her 'indecision', and looked deep into her sapphire eyes. "Maybe this will help you decide."

He leaned up to her face as she moved down. They slowly closed their eyes and their lips touched, in a short and sweet first kiss.

As they broke apart Max walked in. "Hey May! I'm ba-" He stopped talking as he saw his sister and her new boyfriend lying on the floor cuddled up to each-other. He walked up to them and tapped May on the shoulder, finally getting them to notice him. "I knew you liked each other but really? In the middle of the gym?"

May blushed and got up, as did Drew.

"I wonder how Dawn and Paul are going," Drew said, breaking the temporary silence that had fallen over them.

May looked at him with a confused expression. "I thought they were training?"

Drew chuckled and smirked. "Of course you would believe that Airhead. They were going on a date!"

* * *

Paul and Dawn were sitting on a picnic blanket on a hill over looking the ocean. There was a basket of food off to one side and the two were cuddled up to each-other. Dawn wore her dress from before and her new pair of black heels. Paul was wearing a black dress shirt and white skinny jeans, along with the new hiking boots his brother sent him. Both were wearing the DeepSea necklaces that Dawn bought.

"It's beautiful out here," Dawn said quietly.

"Yeah, it's just me and you," Paul said as he pressed his lips against her temple.

"Paul, I want to thank you for today," Dawn confessed, blushing as she snuggled further into his chest.

"You already did, don't worry yourself so much. You know that I would do anything for my Troublesome," Paul teased, causing her to pout in his arms.

"Whatever you say _Paulie_, whatever you say."

Paul's smile from before turned back to its usual form. "No matter how many times you use that name I will never like it."

Dawn smirked and kissed below his jaw line. "Well that's too bad, I like it and that's what counts."

A playful smile returned to Paul's features. "Whatever you say Troublesome, whatever you say."

"Well, what gives you the impression that I liked being called Troublesome?"

Paul pretended to think. "I don't know. Probably the fact that you're troublesome." He grinned as she frowned playfully. "But I wouldn't want it any other way. You're my Troublesome girl and no one can change that."

Dawn grinned back. "You're damn right they can't. In fact maybe I should start being more troublesome than the name can be," she teased.

Paul leaned down and rubbed his nose against her affectionately. Kissing her swiftly as he pulled back. "I love you, you know that."

"I love you too."

* * *

Be honest, you didn't expect Max to react the way he did ;p

When you review please include what you would like to see me write more of eg. Paul's POV, unusual confessions, embarrassment, mindless romance, even double shipping fics like this one. Thanks!


End file.
